Shut Up and Listen
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Bakugou doesn't realize that his desire to be with All Might is more than just a desire to be Number 1, and things quickly go from admiration to infatuation. (BakuMight)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bakugou doesn't realize that his desire to be with All Might is more than just a desire to be Number 1, and things quickly go from admiration to infatuation.

* * *

 **BakuMight Warning! (Bakugou x All Might)**

This ship might make some people uncomfortable, if that's the case, don't bother reading this and read something that you _will_ enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hand It Over!**

* * *

"So, class, as you can see from this diagram! If you're entering a corridor with a narrow view of vision, you're simply inviting the danger of a trap or an ambush! Best to be smart about it!"

Time ticked by slowly as a certain "explosive" blond's pen slid across the open notebook in front of him. His face was contorted into the usual scowl - one would think that such a face was his resting face - and he'd looked up at the board to make sure he'd written everything down correctly. Between the strange way that the teacher spoke alongside the sloppily put together diagram and writing around it, it was a miracle that Bakugou was able to get any notes down in the first place. The way that All Might had written on the board was strangely sloppy. For the Number One Pro Hero, it was clear that all he'd ever written were autographs, but watching his idol do something as simple as writing notes on a whiteboard was somewhat endearing. The scowl remained, though, hiding anything resembling admiration. All Might seemed to notice this, raising an eyebrow towards the boy before smiling softly and bowing his head knowingly - he was well aware his handwriting might make notetaking a bit more difficult for his students.

Though Bakugou's reaction to this action was muted, his cheeks had glowed a light pink before he turned his face back down to his notebook, continuing to write out the notes for the class. If he wanted to be the Number One Hero, he would have to maintain his mind, alongside his body. With the way his quirk was, he'd had to make sure to be more mindful when he was using it. The fact that most of the people he'd interacted with weren't dead was either a miracle or a display of his genius and restraint when handling explosions. People were always convinced that it was a great quirk to have, and he knew that as a fact. However, the danger that came alongside it wasn't lost on him and the control he'd been able to maintain over years and years of use and practice was lost on all but a few people.

The prodigy couldn't let himself get distracted by fanciful thoughts of befriending anybody, least of all All Might. That's not why he came to Yuuei. Although… perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get some pointers from the person who is at the position he aspired to get to. At least that is what he told himself. As his eyes trained on the hero, there was a moment of clarity and something was… off. The way All Might moved, even in his current form seemed empty - almost as if something else was on his mind. Perhaps he could look into that…?

* * *

The day had been long, but it was far from over. All Might had been grading papers in the office, most of the students having already left for home or were finishing up club activities. The hero had to admit that he wasn't well suited to all of the paperwork that came with the job, but he did it because that's what's expected of him. From all of his years in service, he hadn't the need to do such things, so his writing was pretty sloppy - he also heard these sorts of things from his students. The next generation carried so much promise, though, and All Might was just glad to be able to facilitate the growth of a bright future. Students like Todoroki or Midoriya, and even Bakugou all showed an undeniable desire to save people. Of course, they all had their own reasons for doing it and ways of going about it, but he would not take their credit away for something like that.

Lifting his eyes away from the paper, All Might let off a huge yawn before turning to look around, seeing if anyone was nearby. He'd nearly jumped in fright as the appearance of his firecracker student was so sudden. Normally, the boy was so loud and aggressive that it was abnormal that he hadn't noticed the boy earlier. Clearing his throat and putting on a sincere smile, All Might waved Bakugou into the office. What sort of business did he have?

"Hello, Young Bakugou! I don't see you outside of class too often! How may I be of assistance?"

The boy had stepped into the room, but he had spoken naught a word. Finding this strange, but not wanting to press the matter, All Might had simply held his smile and bowed his head respectfully before turning back to his paperwork and reading through the assignments that the students had turned into him. He could hear the shuffling of his student's feet as Bakugou had walked in, still choosing to remain the same stoic, silent figure. There was no judgment from All Might's side. After all, if the boy had come here, it had to be for a reason, and that would come out eventually, should it be urgent. From the corner of his eye, the blond boy had extended his hand out to the teacher, seemingly in request. There was just a bit more silence before the boy let out a sigh of exasperation and the words clawed their way out of the boy's lungs - surprisingly calmer than one would expect, but stern all the same.

"Give me your phone."

Not understanding why his phone was being asked for but not bothering to ask, All Might pulled the device from his pocket and held it out to Bakugou - who proceeded to snatch it away. The boy was glaring the screen, fingers moving along the screen with purpose and without hesitation. Before All Might knew it, a ringtone had played out from the boy's pocket and his phone was back in his hand, lifting an eyebrow with intrigue and curiosity. Looking down at the phone, the machine glowed with very familiar kanji strewn across the top of it. **Bakugou Katsuki**. The dominoes started to cascade and everything was making sense.

 _Did Young Bakugou just give me his phone number?_

Looking up again, All Might's eyes were met with an empty space, blinking a couple of times before his pupils moved towards the door and caught his student's back as he started to make his exit. The boy, unsurprisingly, not even saying a single word - turning around to glance at the retired hero, with what appeared to be a slight flush to his cheeks - before leaving his sight completely. That was his nature and - while it was baffling - it was still something that Toshinori could expect from someone like his student. The self-importance and the aggression was certainly a front for a more self-aware and , quite possibly, insecure Bakugou. While it was a curious thing, there were some aspects of this dynamic that were… endearing and possibly interesting to latch onto in his mind.

For right now, however, All Might had papers to grade, so he'd have to take care of that first. Whether or not the blond's number became relevant would be a thought for later - work first, play once done.

The school days had come and gone and All Might was lounging in his apartment, doing breathing exercises. Ever since he'd retired from hero work, there was a lot of free time that he'd had to fill his weekends with, and it all started with meditation. It helped to keep him calm over the fact that he could no longer help the citizens and - though it wasn't a complete solution - it did well to pass his time as well. Pushing distractions out of his mind and not letting himself fall to despair. With the way his students were constantly in danger, he needed to be capable and of a good mind to guide them on the right path to heroism.

There was a rumbling on his table and one of his eyes opened to notice that his phone had been rumbling. Reaching his hand out to pick it up, the hero was expecting to see an excited text from Midoriya, excitedly talking about his progress in the development of One for All. What filled his vision, however, were the words of a certain Bakugou. Straightforward and not seeming to drip of any particular ominousness.

 **Come to the playground in the link I'm sending you at 3pm. I want to talk with you.**

Following the text was a link that, once All Might clicked on it, pulled up the navigational app on his phone, placing a pin on a playground that wasn't too far away from where he lived. This request was just as curious as when Bakugou had added his number onto All Might's phone, and All Might was just as unquestioning as the last time as well. Just like with his movements as a result of his intense hero training, Bakugou never made any particularly unnecessary actions. He most definitely had his reasons, and who was All Might to stifle the growth of one of his precious students?

Looking over at the clock that he'd had hanging on the wall, Toshinori made a note on the time. 13:00. He'd had time to complete his meditation and get ready before walking over to see his student and to have a chat. There was no reason for him to deny the boy, so he'd sent a text back with a small smile on his lip. A lot of the time, he had no idea what the human explosion was thinking, so this was his opportunity to close the gap.

 **I'd love to have a chat. I'll see you soon, Young Bakugou. :) (•‿•)**

A few moments passed and All Might was about to put his phone back down before the sudden vibration in his hand stopped it. Bakugou had texted back.

 **I wasn't "asking" you! I'd BETTER see you, or I'll be fucking pissed! 凸(╬◣益◢)!**

* * *

 **Comments, faves, follows, etc. are always appreciated! Thank you for reading, see you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Showing up at the specified location, All Might looked around for his explosive student. Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on your outlook - Bakugou was never hard to find. Even seeing the spiked hair from behind, there was something about the aura he'd been giving off that was a dead giveaway for him. The people that were around the boy seemed to be actively avoiding him, no child daring to approach the swingset and the adults being sure to guide their children away from it. No doubt the boy was fairly well known after all of the major events at Yuuei. It was a shame that there were many people that couldn't see the good that the boy had in him and could only see that rough exterior. Perhaps some polish was in order, though if Best Jeanist couldn't manage it, All Might would be hard pressed to do so either.

Approaching the boy from behind, the thought that this may be a bad idea hadn't occurred to him until the very last moment, when he'd placed his hand lightly upon Bakugou's shoulder. As usual, his reaction time was spot on, and the high schooler's hand shot up defensively and grabbed the hero's wrist, a small amount of smoke beginning to sizzle threateningly. Upon the realization that it was All Might, Katsuki let go quickly and blew out the smoke, trying to play it off as if nothing had happened. All Might was now able to get a better look at the boy, eyeing him up and down curiously. It wasn't often that he was able to interact with students outside of their costumes or uniforms, so seeing Bakugou wear something different was a nice change of pace.

The clothes that he wore a far cry from the uniform that Yuuei had their student wear. No, it was a white shirt with an orange hoodie and a pair of beige cargo pants. The boy had a surly look about him, just as he'd regularly had. As he'd turned to face the ex-hero, however, there was a spark of excitement that showed on his face for the briefest of moments before it had faded away into something far, far from it. Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the way the student was acting, finding the faux standoffish behavior endearing to a certain degree. After all, he hadn't known Bakugou to act this way towards anyone else. Rather, in that respect, it was flattering for the teacher.

Bakugou began to swing lightly in his seat, swaying without any clear purpose. Deciding it would be best to sit down next to him to chat, All Might had taken the vacant swing and began to swing alongside his student, holding a gentle smile. The blond hadn't even turned to look at him. For someone who had invited him out to the park, he was being awfully standoffish. It seemed he would have to be the first to speak up.

"So, Young Bakugou, why have you summoned me out to this playground?"

"Pft. Thought maybe you could use the company n' shit. The stupid nerd's off doin' his own crap, so I thought I might as well spend some time with you, old man."

 _Young Bakugou had been thinking of me this whole time?_

All Might had honestly not expected the boy to be so considerate. At the same time, however, the boy was doing quite a lot of things that All Might wasn't expecting. It simply went to show how much the ex-hero hadn't known about his student, and there was a bit of shame that came with that. Alongside that, however, there was a bit of guilt that developed in the back of his head. He knew full well that Bakugou was busy as well, having to keep up with all of his assignments to support the extraordinary grades that he'd maintained. Yet, here they were. Swinging at this park and the student having to worry about the teacher. Was he really so transparent that his students could tell that he had his own troubles? Scratching the back of his head lightly, Toshinori was at a loss of words and he'd found that his choice to initiate in the conversation had backfired.

"S'not like I had anythin' better to do anyways…"

"Oh? Your grades are so high, though, my boy. I'd have thought you were the type of person to engage themselves in studies when no one was looking. After all, you've done so well in utilizing different techniques to develop your quirk and even your habit of separating yourself from others has slowly started to chip away. Rather, I'm quite proud of you for that, Young Bakugou."

"Sh - Shut up. No one asked you..."

The way the boy had defiantly turned his face away from All Might. It was a little too obvious to the teacher that the boy was blushing, and this pulled a smirk from the hero. Even a concentrated explosion like this kid had a cute side. All Might began to swing with a little more energy, his seat creaking ever so slightly to the shift in weight and force. There were kids laughing off in the distance and the day was so peaceful. All these little moments certainly did well to warm Toshinori's heart and he wondered if Bakugou was feeling the same way.

"I'm happy to get to spend this time with you, my boy. I want to get closer to all of you and to become a better teacher for you students as well. I'm sorry if you feel that I favor Midoriya so much. While I have my own reasons, it shouldn't be a detriment to my relationship with the rest of you, and I want you to know that you're all important to me."

As Toshi was swinging, he was brought to a sudden stop and his back had lightly pushed against Bakugou's chest. Not expecting it, he'd almost fallen off of the swing, but Bakugou had swiftly moved from the back of All Might to the front to catch the hero before he could fall. Amazing speed and reflexive reaction time, as usual. Being able to use such a skill outside of combat, All Might shouldn't have been surprised, but he was anyways. Looking up at Bakugou, All Might lifted an eyebrow with curiosity and Bakugou had glowered over the teacher, his face showing some sort of restraint that was crumbling away.

In the next moment, the boy's face was pressed up to All Might's own face, and their lips had made contact. It was so sudden that Toshi hadn't had a lot of time to react, but it was also over just as quickly. The teacher stared up at the boy's crimson hues for a bit, Bakugou trying to gauge Toshi's reaction with a stony glare. Figuring out the boy more and more, however, Toshi could feel the worry behind the mask. Toshinori's lips curved up into a smile and his teeth glowed a bright pearl, signifying his acceptance of Katsuki's feelings. The glare dissipated into a soft, shy gaze and Bakugou leaned forward again to steal another kiss from his teacher, this one more passionate and yearning. Toshinori lifted his hand up to lightly caress Bakugou's cheek, causing the young boy to lean into it for a few moments longer before breaking the kiss forcefully and taking a few deep breaths, a blush on his cheeks, but his eyebrows furrowing into their usual strong, stern state.

"Young Bakugou…"

"That…! That didn't mean anything, okay?! Don't make a big deal out of small shit like that… A - Anyways, I'm outta here. Got shit to do… Call me if you wanna hang, or somethin', I don't fuckin' care."

The boy had turned around quickly on his heel, the movement seemingly natural as he'd sprinted away from the teacher who was - quite honestly - still processing what had just happened. At the same time, he couldn't help but chuckle with a giddiness that most teachers would most certainly not feel if their student had kissed them. He would have to call Bakugou again soon.

 _There's much to learn about that boy. He seems very willing to teach me as well. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside, maybe? What a good kid..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a comment, fave, follow, etc. Feel free to read our other fics! ^^ See ya next time!**


End file.
